1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning probe microscope. More particularly, the invention relates to an atomic force microscope (AFM), which is among scanning probe microscopes, and to a cantilever used therein.
2. Related Background Art
AFM (atomic force microscope) has a cantilever. As a measured sample approaches the cantilever, a force from the measured sample is exerted on the cantilever. The cantilever receiving the force is then deflected. Detecting an amount of the deflection, the force can be detected. If the measured sample is two-dimensionally moved relative to the cantilever, the cantilever receives the force changing in synchronization with the movement. Then, detecting the force synchronized with the movement, an image of the surface of the measured sample can be obtained.